There is a general desire to reduce the costs associated with construction projects (e.g., commercial, residential, industrial, or the like). These costs may include, for example, money, time, materials, or the environmental impact associated with the construction projects. One way to reduce one or more of these costs is to reuse materials, whenever possible. For example, prior to demolition of a preexisting structure, at least some hardware and/or materials may be removed from the structure and resold or reused (either in whole or in part) in another structure, either at the site of the demolition or at another location.
Flush architectural doors are commonplace in many buildings (e.g., commercial, residential, industrial, or the like). When new buildings are built, new flush architectural doors are commonly used within the new buildings. Flush architectural doors are commonly formed using wood or wood-based products. Currently, 95%-100% of commercial-grade flush architectural wooden doors are produced by harvesting of living wood. Unfortunately, when many buildings are demolished, flush architectural wooden doors from within the buildings are destroyed during the demolition process.